L'engeance du dieu cornu
by WallaceFEbon
Summary: Dans les années 1890, François Duvergne, ancien élève de la chaire d'égyptologie de Lyon et interné à l'asile départemental d'aliénés de Bron à la suite d'une excursion en Egypte, parvient à s'échapper avant de disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de trace - à l'exception notable de son journal, retrouvé dans sa chambre...
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'univers de H.P. Lovecraft. Elle est destinée à un public averti. Merci à yume resonnance pour son avis, son soutien, ses idées et sa magnifique illustration.**_

 _C'est avec une mine embarrassée que le directeur de l'Asile départemental d'aliénés de Bron nous a annoncé l'évasion de deux pensionnaires de son établissement, dans la nuit du 23 au 24 octobre. François Duvergne, 24 ans, atteint de délires chroniques, a échappé à la vigilance du personnel de l'asile, emportant avec lui un jeune homme idiot de 21 ans, nommé Vivien Mercier._

 _Un surveillant souhaitant garder son anonymat nous dit : « [Monsieur] Duvergne est l'instigateur [de l'évasion], c'est certain. Le pauvre Vivien ne sait rien faire sans supervision. Nous devions souvent les séparer pour le protéger de la mauvaise influence de [Monsieur] Duvergne. »_

 _Les surveillants de nuit se seraient tous assoupis la nuit de l'évasion. Une enquête interne est en cours, afin de déterminer si leur sommeil a été causé par des stupéfiants. Cette thèse est corroborée par plusieurs témoignages du personnel soignant recueillis par notre rédaction, faisant état de visions d'un humanoïde cornu aux jambes de bouc et d'un jeune homme, quittant l'asile par le portail principal._

 _Les gendarmes ont été averti de l'évasion mais n'ont pas encore retrouvé les évadés. Monsieur Duvergne étant susceptible de se montrer agressif, voire violent, il est recommandé au public de ne pas l'appréhender sans le concours des forces de l'ordre._

-Extrait du Courrier de Lyon, édition du 24 octobre 189X

I

Je ne suis pas de ceux qui couchent habituellement leur quotidien sur du papier. J'aime à penser que je suis un homme d'action. Mais les occasions de faire travailler mon intellect sont hélas rares entre les murs de mon nouveau domicile. Et si j'y suis rentré en raison d'un malentendu concernant ma santé mentale, je ne souhaite pas confirmer _a posteriori_ le diagnostic hâtif de mes tortionnaires en laissant mon esprit dans le même état d'abandon que celui de mes compagnons d'infortune.

De plus, conter les péripéties m'ayant mené en ce lugubre endroit devrait, je l'espère, jeter une lumière nouvelle sur leur signification profonde. Plaçons le décor.

Au beau milieu du désert, à l'Est du Nil, à plusieurs journées de voyage de toute civilisation, se trouve un dédale de formations rocheuses, autrefois le théâtre de rites païens désormais oubliés. Au cœur de ce dédale, s'élevait un temple consacré à Pan. On y faisait escale lors des trajets reliant la Mer Rouge au Nil, afin de se ravitailler en eau – une source d'eau souterraine traversait les fondations du temple – et de prier pour un voyage sans embûche. Ces prières étaient parfois gravées à même la roche par des voyageurs de tous horizons.

Ce dernier détail avait interpellé le Professeur Holtzman, de l'Université Miskatonic d'Arkham, dans le Massachusetts. Un récit de voyages d'un certain Léopold Bernand faisait en effet état de gravures en diverses langues dans ces formations rocheuses. Le Professeur Holtzman, passionné d'ethnologie et d'archéologie, avait informé son ami le Professeur Stonewell de son intention de procéder à des fouilles dans la région pour retrouver ce _Paneion_. Malheureusement, le Professeur Holtzman décéda quelques mois plus tard dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Son ami décida, en sa mémoire, d'entreprendre la tâche que la Faucheuse ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'accomplir.

C'est en ces mots, à peu de choses près, que le Professeur Stonewell m'avait fait part de son projet archéologique, en sortant d'une conférence de l'Académie des Inscriptions et Belles Lettres à laquelle j'avais eu le plaisir d'assister lors de mon dernier séjour dans la Capitale.

Cet homme mûr et élégant m'avait frappé par sa naïveté charmante et sa maîtrise exceptionnelle de la langue de Molière, en dépit de son origine : il était Britannique. Aussi, lorsqu'il évoqua ses difficultés à obtenir un permis auprès du Services des Antiquités du Caire, je lui proposai mon aide sans aucune hésitation. Il se trouvait en effet qu'un lien de parenté éloigné m'unissait à la famille de Jacques de Morgan, son directeur. J'avais, à la demande de mes parents, entretenu depuis mon plus jeune âge une correspondance avec ce grand homme. Celui-ci m'avait inspiré ma carrière universitaire au sein de la chaire d'égyptologie de Lyon, ouverte il y a quelques années de cela. Un échange de lettres plus tard, la réticence de mon illustre parent s'évapora.

Pour me remercier, mon débiteur prononça les mots que je rêvais de l'entendre dire : il me suggéra de l'accompagner en Égypte et de l'assister lors des fouilles. J'acceptai avec enthousiasme.

Le voyage jusqu'en Égypte fut l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux connaître Georges – le Professeur Stonewell insistait sans cesse pour que je l'appelât ainsi. Je découvris que l'éloquence et le charisme de mon compagnon de voyage n'étaient que les traits de caractère les plus visibles de sa personnalité admirable. Je pourrais citer parmi ses innombrables qualités cachées sa connaissance académique incommensurable, ou encore ses talents de conteur, nourris par la mémoire d'une vie hors du commun. Lorsqu'il me narrait les aventures que son ami défunt et lui avaient vécues dans leur jeunesse, à la recherche de tombeaux et autres secrets enfouis au fin fond des Indes, j'étais transporté, tel un enfant plongé dans un roman de Jules Verne. Un soir, il me parla également, avec une mine plus sombre, de la mort de sa femme et du voyage en Afrique qu'il avait entrepris pour faire son deuil. Il marqua plusieurs pauses teintées de mélancolie, qui trahissaient son immense chagrin, et je dus lui apporter mon soutien moral, mais aussi physique – nous avions bu plusieurs verres de whisky – pour qu'il poursuivît son récit jusqu'au bout. Nos conversations passionnées duraient parfois jusqu'à tard dans la nuit il m'était alors impossible de trouver le sommeil, tant la perspective de pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec cet homme fascinant m'impatientait.

Je fis aussi brièvement connaissance avec sa servante kényane, qui ne parlait pas un mot de français. À vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu une seule fois le son de sa voix avant la première nuit où les phénomènes étranges se manifestèrent. Mais je digresse.

Cette négresse silencieuse suivait partout son maître et lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Je ne sus jamais son véritable nom, car le Professeur Stonewell persistait à l'appeler Elizabeth – c'était le nom de feu sa femme. Je trouvais cette manie particulièrement dérangeante tout autant que la façon révulsante dont il la regardait.

Les femmes étaient en effet la seule faiblesse de ce veuf inconsolable. Aujourd'hui encore, je peine à comprendre l'intérêt disproportionné qu'un homme aussi brillant portait au sexe faible. Il m'arriva de devoir contenir un rugissement vexé lorsque son attention se trouvait soudainement happée par la démarche de sa servante ou d'une autre passagère, au beau milieu d'une de nos conversations animées.

Mais ma frustration n'atteignit son apogée qu'après notre arrivée au Caire. Là, une autre femme nous rejoignit. Il s'agissait de Rebecca Holtzman, la fille du Professeur décédé au nom de qui ce voyage avait été planifié. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément irritant dans sa posture et son attitude. Elle semblait vouloir, par son unique présence, provoquer le scandale – elle portait d'ailleurs le pantalon. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle avait les cheveux bruns, mais, contrairement à Georges, qui ne se lassait pas de la fixer intensément – à mon grand désarroi –, je ne prêtai guère attention à son apparence. J'étais bien trop occupé à lever les yeux au ciel à chacune de ses phrases. Jamais je n'avais entendu une femme parler autant. Cela ne m'aurait pas autant agacé si ses propos ne camouflaient pas tant d'inepties derrière un vocabulaire savant, pensais-je. Ses théories ésotériques sur l'origine des civilisations, basées sur des livres obscurs dont les auteurs à moitié fous étaient probablement fictifs, me laissaient pour le moins sceptique. Mais le meilleur ami de son père, suspendu à ses lèvres, acquiesçait à toutes ces apparentes billevesées.

À présent que je sais ce que nous allions trouver dans le désert égyptien, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir écoutée davantage. Peut-être serions-nous tous trois encore sains et saufs...


	2. Chapter 2

II

Les préparatifs de l'expédition ne furent pas de tout repos. L'étendue de mon influence avait ses limites : le Khédive, Son Altesse Abbas II, qui ne voyait pas grand intérêt à soutenir des fouilles de si faible ampleur et si éloignées de toute habitation, ne nous accorda qu'une poignée d'ouvriers en guise de main-d'œuvre et un délai ridiculement court – une semaine – pour mettre à bien notre projet. Mademoiselle Holtzman, qui parlait l'arabe avec une aisance surprenante, intervint dans la négociation. Sur le moment, je la maudis intérieurement. Je craignais qu'elle mît en péril le peu que nous avions obtenu de notre hôte. J'ignore la teneur exacte du plaidoyer qu'elle lui exposa. Mais, à l'issue de celui-ci, le Khédive déclara avec un air entendu que si les fouilles ne dépassaient le délai que de quelques jours seulement, Son Altesse pourrait difficilement nous forcer à lever le camp, en raison de la distance à parcourir.

Cette extension du permis concédée à demi-mots était une victoire indéniable, mais une victoire coûteuse. Car les ouvriers sous nos ordres recevraient un salaire pour une semaine de labeur seulement. Il nous fallut donc prévoir le paiement supplémentaire des hommes avec leur contre-maître. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de demander un pot-de-vin substantiel – qu'il obtint – en échange du travail officieux que nous leur demandions d'effectuer, ainsi que de son silence auprès des autorités locales et britanniques.

L'absence de ville à proximité du site nous força à planifier la construction d'un campement et son ravitaillement. Les dépenses s'accumulèrent rapidement et bientôt nous dûmes promettre aux ouvriers une partie des artefacts que nous trouverions lors des fouilles en échange d'une baisse de leur salaire. Fort heureusement, le guide Bédouin que nous dénichâmes accepta de nous mener gracieusement au dédale rocheux. Mademoiselle Holtzman offrit de payer une partie des frais avec ses deniers personnels – elle avait hérité de sommes importantes à la mort de son père – mais le Professeur Stonewell et moi-même nous y opposâmes farouchement : il aurait été indigne de priver une jeune femme célibataire et orpheline – aussi insupportable soit-elle – de son seul possible revenu. C'est ainsi que ce qui restait de mes maigres économies partit en fumée.

Quelques jours plus tard, la construction du campement, installé près d'un oasis non loin de l'entrée du dédale, fut achevée. Nous fîmes lever deux tentes, à l'écart de celle des ouvriers, pour nous abriter du soleil cuisant. Georges nous laissa entendre qu'il souhaitait dormir dans la même tente que sa servante, mais Rebecca Holtzman refusa catégoriquement. Pour une fois, j'approuvai son intervention. Il était hors de question de laisser une répartition des couches aussi indécente se produire. Je n'aurais pu supporter de dormir avec une femme aussi antipathique. Et l'idée que mon nouvel ami pût tenir « Elizabeth » à sa merci sous le couvert de la nuit me révoltait. Devant nos protestations véhémentes, le Professeur céda et accepta à contrecœur de dormir dans la même tente que moi, laissant sa servante dormir avec la fille de son ami défunt.

Une fois ce problème réglé, la fin de la matinée suffit pour localiser les inscriptions qui avaient fasciné le Professeur Holtzman peu avant son trépas. On pouvait y reconnaître quelques dessins presque effacés d'animaux de la savane, des hiéroglyphes, du copte, de l'arabe, et d'autres écrits que le temps avait rendus illisibles. Les plus anciens étaient des prières et des remerciements, principalement à l'intention de Pan et de Min, tandis que les plus récents se contentaient de signaler que leurs auteurs étaient passé par là. Mademoiselle Holtzman déclara reconnaître des écritures précédant l'ère Mésopotamienne, mais je m'abstins d'écouter l'entièreté de cette affirmation absurde pour contempler la gravure la plus récente. Il s'agissait de la signature de Léopold Bernand. J'éprouvai une pointe de fierté à l'idée que la dernière marque d'une longue lignée remontant à des âges immémoriaux fût française. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le Professeur Stonewell proposa d'imiter nos prédécesseurs, je l'en dissuadai, arguant que nous avions mieux à faire et trop peu de temps à consacrer à ces enfantillages.

C'était un fait : plus de la moitié du temps qui nous était officiellement imparti s'était déjà écoulé et nous n'avions pas encore trouvé le temple dédié à Pan – et également à Min, à en croire les hiéroglyphes – que les inscriptions évoquaient. Une petite butte de sable, à une cinquantaine de mètres des gravures, semblait prometteuse il fut donc ordonné aux ouvriers de creuser en cet endroit. Il nous apparut rapidement que la chance nous souriait lorsque des fragments de poteries antiques furent déterrés. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, l'entrée du temple, taillée à même la roche, fut entièrement désensablée. L'enfer nous ouvrait ses portes.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Le lendemain, nous fîmes déblayer l'intérieur du lieu sacré, tandis que nous examinions l'entrée du temple. Cette dernière, entourée de murets de pierre, était soutenue par des colonnes dont les bases et les fûts, grossièrement taillés, juraient avec les bas-reliefs finement ciselés des chapiteaux, semblables à ceux des colonnes gréco-romaines. D'autres inscriptions, principalement grecques, avaient été gravées sur les colonnes. Une statue de taille humaine représentant le dieu égyptien Min, dont certaines parties avaient été détachées à coups de burins, veillait sur le côté gauche de l'entrée. Une autre divinité ou personnalité religieuse devait autrefois se tenir sur le pylône de droite ; mais ceux qui avaient détruit partiellement la première sculpture n'avaient aucunement épargné la seconde. De simples mortels en position de prière, de l'esclave au prêtre, figuraient sur les murs latéraux ornés de hiéroglyphes décolorés. Certains personnages ne portaient pas de pagne.

Ce détail me fit réaliser qu'une demoiselle nous accompagnait et s'apprêtait à pénétrer avec nous dans un temple voué, entre autres, au culte de la fertilité masculine. Je signalai au Professeur Stonewell l'indécence à laquelle elle était susceptible d'assister et lui suggérai de lui interdire l'entrée du lieu. Mademoiselle Holtzman entendit ma remarque et, avec un ton vexé, elle affirma qu'elle ne pouvait être choquée par des images aussi triviales, après avoir lu des écrits transcendant les limites de la compréhension humaine. Toutefois, je notai en mon for intérieur qu'une rougeur était apparue sur ses joues. Georges Stonewell trancha en faveur de sa protégée – pouvait-il en être autrement ? – et me rappela qu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner en l'honneur de son vieil ami qu'elle avait droit d'être en cet endroit tout autant que moi et qu'aucun de nous n'avait l'autorité pour l'en empêcher. J'acceptai son verdict, l'amertume de ce désaveu compensé par le savoureux embarras de notre compagne de voyage.

Alors que nous spéculions sur l'aspect initial des pylônes et notamment de celui de droite, le contre-maître nous interrompit pour nous signifier que le sanctuaire hypostyle avait été déblayé. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur, pressés de voir de nos propres yeux les splendeurs antiques que nul homme n'avait contemplé depuis des siècles. Et quel spectacle ce fut !

Les piliers de la salle formaient une allée menant à un grand puits scellé par une stèle de calcaire. Derrière ce puits se trouvait, en haut de quelques marches, un autel richement décoré. Deux statues, à l'effigie de Min et Pan, trônaient majestueusement au fond de la salle. Entre eux, se trouvait un trône en pierre, vide, trop grand pour accueillir un homme. Les murs, le plafond et les piliers étaient recouverts de prières peintes et gravées à la gloire de Min. Nous les parcourûmes des yeux, émerveillés par ce chef d'œuvre mêlant art et dévotion. Certains hiéroglyphes semblaient représenter Pan sous sa forme grecque. D'autres parlaient d'une personne dont le nom et la représentation avaient manifestement gêné les précédents occupants au point de les pousser à en effacer toutes les occurrences.

Cette censure ne manqua pas de provoquer notre perplexité et de piquer notre curiosité. Nous examinâmes longuement les parties effacées, en quête du moindre indice expliquant cet suppression acharnée. Il nous sembla reconnaître des cornes dépassant de ce qui devait lui tenir lieu de tête, en quelques endroits moins abîmés que d'autres par le temps et les hommes. Étant donné l'importance accordée au personnage dans le récit, il devait s'agir d'un dieu. Il nous fut cependant impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait de cornes de taureau, de gazelle ou de chèvre – les cornes correspondant aux divers dieux et déesses égyptiens associés à la fertilité, comme Min et Pan.

D'autres éléments vinrent ébranler nos convictions. Ainsi, si l'on s'en tenait à la calligraphie, les hiéroglyphes dataient de l'Ancien Empire. Mais ni le style ni la technique employés pour bâtir et décorer le temple ne correspondaient à cette période. Quant à Pan, il ne pouvait pas être mentionné plusieurs millénaires avant l'apparition de la civilisation grecque ! J'émis l'hypothèse que, pour une raison inconnue, les hiéroglyphes, postérieurs à l'Ancien Empire, imitaient le style de cette période. Le professeur Stonewell acquiesça avec une moue dubitative, sans doute incapable de fournir une explication plus plausible. Mais il y avait plus troublant encore : des satyres, habituellement dans le sillage de Dionysos, apparaissaient çà et là, au milieu des prières à Min et au dieu effacé. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Georges et moi restèrent abasourdis par cette trouvaille inattendue.

C'est alors que Mademoiselle Rebecca Holtzman prononça un mot aux consonances gutturales, que je ne pourrais reproduire ici fidèlement. Je crus tout d'abord qu'elle s'exprimait dans sa langue natale, aussi lui demandai-je de bien vouloir parler français. Elle se répéta, marqua une pause, puis m'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un nom propre. Du nom d'un dieu de la fertilité qui précédait l'Ancien Empire. Un dieu vénéré par les tribus les plus anciennes – et les plus sauvages – de la préhistoire. J'éclatai de rire, convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, malgré son visage grave. Puis je me tournai vers le Professeur Stonewell. Il ne riait pas plus qu'elle. Dans ses yeux, un feu s'alluma. Je crus voir devant moi le garçon qu'il me décrivait ses expéditions de jeunesse. Et, d'une voix tremblante d'excitation, il donna un ordre en anglais à sa servante, avant de déclarer solennellement :

« Mes amis, nous allons entrer dans l'Histoire de l'égyptologie. »

L'excavation frénétique des secrets indicibles du _Paneion_ débuta alors, ouvrant, sans que nous en prissions conscience, la boîte de Pandore.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Sous les ordres d'un Professeur revigoré par la promesse d'un avenir glorieux, les ouvriers reprirent le travail. Ils furent séparés en deux équipes l'une dégageant le passage Sud vers une potentielle salle des offrandes, l'autre descellant le puits central. Afin de les motiver, Georges Stonewell leur assura que nous touchions au but et que bientôt, ils pourraient ramener chez eux des reliques inestimables. Il nous enjoignit par la suite à l'aider à retranscrire les hiéroglyphes muraux dans des carnets que sa servante nous apporta. Une fois ses directives données, il se mit à l'ouvrage avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin.

Toutefois, son entrain était loin d'être partagé par Mademoiselle Holtzman et moi-même. Je peinais à accepter cette remise en question des fondements de ce que j'avais appris à la chaire d'égyptologie de Lyon. Ce temple tout entier était une anomalie chronologique à laquelle je ne trouvais aucune justification rationnelle. La thèse avancée par la peste qui nous accompagnait ne me convainquait guère. Mais, en l'absence de contre-argument valable, je dus me résigner au silence coupable de l'ignorant. De son côté, Rebecca Holtzman semblait tiraillée entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Elle se pinçait les lèvres en permanence, comme pour retenir un cri d'effroi, ou un avertissement. Elle jetait régulièrement des regards anxieux en direction des ouvriers. Exaspéré par cette agitation incessante, je lui demandai quel était le problème. Elle sursauta, puis me répondit qu'elle espérait se tromper concernant l'identité du dieu cornu, car il n'était nullement bienveillant. La traitant de sotte et de superstitieuse à voix basse, je me replongeai dans la traduction d'une prière absconse au dieu en question.

Après cette longue journée riche en émotions, nous rejoignîmes le campement avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli une tâche colossale. Le puits du temple avait été partiellement ouvert et le passage Sud était presque entièrement dégagé. Quant au Professeur, il avait rempli à lui seul deux carnets de reproductions et de traductions de hiéroglyphes.

Ce soir-là, nous mîmes en commun nos travaux autour d'un feu. Nous n'avions traduit qu'une partie des inscriptions murales du temple, mais déjà le voile du mystère commençait à s'écarter. Nous découvrîmes que la portion que nous avions reproduite parlait de l'aménagement du temple par les Égyptiens sous l'Ancien Empire. Il s'agissait donc d'un temple bâti bien avant cette période, initialement dédié au dieu inconnu. Si les nouveaux occupants du temple l'avait investi pour vouer un culte à Min, ils se mirent également à vénérer le dieu cornu, voire même à le confondre avec Min. Certains passages semblaient en effet utiliser leurs noms de façon interchangeable. La censure devait donc dater d'une période postérieure.

Alors que nous nous félicitions de nos progrès, un cri d'épouvante nous parvint depuis nos tentes. Le Professeur Stonewell reconnut aussitôt la voix de sa servante. Il se précipita en direction de la tente dans laquelle elle se reposait, tout en l'appelant. Nous le suivîmes après un instant d'hésitation. Lorsque j'entrai dans la tente, j'écarquillai les yeux devant le désordre qui y régnait. On eût dit que l'endroit avait été visité par une bête sauvage. Tout y était piétiné, renversé et sali par le sable. Elizabeth semblait avoir été bouleversée, mais aucun d'entre nous ne parvint à obtenir un témoignage cohérent de sa part. Elle passait aléatoirement de l'anglais à sa langue indigène et entrecoupait chacun de ses mots par des sanglots, des hoquets et des lamentations. Lorsque je demandai des précisions à Georges, il me répondit qu'il ne comprenait guère ce que sa servante racontait. Elle aurait cependant évoqué plusieurs fois l'apparition d'un démon, voire du Malin en personne.

Impuissants face à son hystérie incontrôlable, le Professeur et moi-même laissâmes Rebecca se charger de la calmer tandis que nous rassurions les ouvriers alertés par les cris apeurés de la négresse. Nous réussîmes à apaiser leur inquiétude en leur disant qu'Elizabeth avait probablement été victime d'un cauchemar alimenté par sa nature impressionnable. Nous décrétâmes ensuite l'extinction des feux. Les nerfs à vif, chacun rentra se coucher dans sa tente.

Cette nuit-là, mon sommeil fut agité. Je me réveillai le lendemain en sueur, avec l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche. En sortant de la tente, je découvris que je n'avais pas été le seul à souffrir d'un sommeil tourmenté : des cernes creusaient les visages de mes compagnons de voyage, en pleine discussion en anglais. Mademoiselle Holtzman, en remarquant mon arrivée, coupa court à leur conversation pour me saluer d'un bref hochement de tête. Étonné de la voir dans un tel état, je me sentis obligé de lui demander la raison de son irritabilité. Elle répondit d'un ton sec que sa compagne de tente était atteinte de somnambulisme. Elle détourna ensuite le regard, visiblement embarrassée, et refusa de donner davantage de détails, me laissant une fois de plus abasourdi par la nature sibylline et imprévisible de l'esprit féminin.

C'est alors que les ouvriers nous hélèrent avec affolement : l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel. Nous les incitâmes à garder leur calme, puis organisâmes avec l'aide de leur contre-maître la fouille méticuleuse du camp, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se trouvait pas non loin. Nous gaspillâmes ainsi un temps précieux, car l'ouvrier disparu fut aperçu bien plus tard, se dirigeant vers notre campement.

Son pas irrégulier et chancelant l'avait ramené du dédale rocheux dans lequel il s'était sans doute aventuré cette nuit-là. Sa démarche nous fit suspecter qu'il était ivre. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne pense pas que nous pûmes déceler la moindre odeur d'alcool. Mais la véritable explication de son comportement étrange n'aurait jamais pu nous traverser l'esprit. Sa nudité totale, qui provoqua l'hilarité de certains hommes, suffit à nous persuader de son ébriété. Je m'empressai de plaquer ma main sur les yeux de Mademoiselle Holtzman pour lui épargner ce triste spectacle. Elle se dégagea aussitôt, mais détourna tout de même les yeux. Nous réprimandâmes sévèrement l'ouvrier fautif. Son regard perdu retrouva soudain l'étincelle de la vie et il nous fixa, effaré et confus, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve. Nous n'eûmes pas à prononcer le moindre mot pour que le contre-maître comprît ce qu'il avait à faire. Le châtiment fut à la hauteur de la faute commise, mais le Professeur Stonewell l'interrompit lorsque Mademoiselle Rebecca le conjura de faire cesser les cris de douleur insupportables du supplicié. Je regrettai que la leçon ne pût être gravée plus profondément dans la chair de cet insolent, mais je n'insistai pas, pressé de poursuivre notre travail.


	5. Chapter 5

V

L'incident étant clos, nous pûmes enfin retourner sur le site. Les hommes chargés de l'ouverture du puits nous signalèrent rapidement que la brèche dans la stèle qui le couvrait semblait s'être élargie depuis notre dernière visite. Je leur répondis sur un ton moqueur qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter si leur travail avançait plus rapidement que prévu. Cela détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère et les ouvriers mirent davantage de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Et pendant que l'autre groupe terminait de dégager le passage vers la salle des offrandes, nous reprîmes la traduction de l'intrigante histoire du _Paneion_. Les passages représentant des satyres étant particulièrement dégradés, nous ne pûmes que conjecturer sur la raison de leur présence dans un temple ne vénérant pas Dionysos. Quant à Pan, sa mention n'apparaissait qu'après l'histoire de l'aménagement du temple. M'appuyant sur quelques écrits récents d'archéologues, je supputai que, tout comme Déméter, déclinaison d'Isis, avait été importée d'Égypte en Grèce, le culte de Pan avait peut-être pu voyager de Grèce en Égypte. Je laissai Mademoiselle Holtzman dubitative mais le Georges Stonewell trouva mon hypothèse intéressante et le nota même dans son carnet, ce qui me ravit au plus haut point.

Alors que nous butions sur un passage obscur d'une prière à Min, on nous informa par des cris de joie que la salle des offrandes était enfin accessible. Nous délaissâmes nos travaux fastidieux pour contempler le trésor inestimable que nous venions de déterrer. Au fond de la pièce remplie de gravats, une multitude de poteries, bijoux et statuettes entouraient une table d'offrande finement ouvragée et surprenamment bien conservée. Si certains bijoux étaient caractéristiques du Moyen Empire, d'autres ne correspondaient à aucune période connue et ne paraissaient pas avoir été conçus pour être portés – par des êtres humains, en tout cas. Les poteries, qui contenaient des mélanges composés, à première vue, d'herbes et de champignons séchés, avaient des formes étranges peu adaptées à un quelconque usage pratique. Quant aux statuettes, la plupart représentaient divers symboles de fertilité et de vigueur. L'une d'elles était un satyre, invitant par une position scabreuse à se rapprocher de lui. Là encore, le style des sculptures était incomparable à ceux des périodes recensées de l'Égypte ancienne. Les statuettes et la table d'offrande étaient toutes faites de la même matière minérale aux propriétés peu communes : plus sombre que l'opale, aussi tiède qu'un cadavre récent et lisse au toucher, comme du verre. De cette pierre intrigante émanait une aura troublante. Elle attirait le regard d'une force irrésistible et semblait, par son unique existence, appeler celui qui posait les yeux sur elle à la toucher et la caresser. Mais dans le même temps, un profond malaise envahissait quiconque l'approchait une peur primale, avertissant la violation d'un interdit naturel et immémorial.

Une partie de nos hommes, méfiants, refusèrent de se tenir à plus de cinq pas des artefacts. Mais le reste d'entre eux ne voyaient que les profits qu'ils pourraient en tirer. Ils se disputèrent à propos de la répartition des objets d'abord par des vociférations cupides, puis par des bousculades et empoignades. Le contre-maître intervint, mais ne parvint qu'à envenimer la situation en attisant davantage la colère des participants.

Alors que nous commencions à craindre que l'un d'eux se blessât, la mêlée se sépara instantanément, lorsque le Professeur Stonewell cria un mot en arabe – je présume qu'il signifiait « assez » – d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Je crus d'abord que son charisme seul avait résolu le conflit – et cela ne m'aurait pas étonné – mais je compris en voyant le revolver qu'il tenait à la main que le calme qui s'ensuivit n'était pas uniquement dû aux qualités de commandement de mon ami. Une fois certain d'avoir obtenu l'attention des ouvriers, Georges Stonewell leur fit savoir que la répartition des trésors se ferait après que nous avions terminé de les étudier, afin de déterminer lesquelles seraient envoyées au Palais de Giza, d'une part, et lesquelles seraient octroyées à leurs excavateurs, d'autre part. Puis il ordonna que l'on ramenât les offrandes puis la table au campement. Les objets seraient conservés dans la tente que lui et moi partagions, afin d'empêcher le moindre vol. Et les hommes s'exécutèrent, assagis par la fermeté inébranlable de mon mentor.

Alors que nous débutions l'acheminement de ces artefacts vers le camp, je ne pus me défaire d'un inexplicable poids dans ma poitrine, une culpabilité dont je ne parvenais pas à trouver la cause. Je sais, à présent, qu'il s'agissait de mon instinct m'alertant que nous courions à notre irrémédiable perte par le pillage de ce lieu sacré.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

À la fin de la journée, tous les objets aisément transportables furent ramenés au camp, dans notre tente. Nous entassâmes ce qui pouvait l'être dans un coffre que le Professeur Stonewell avait emmené avec lui lors du voyage. Nous prévîmes de nous occuper de l'imposante table d'offrande le lendemain. Nous n'en eûmes jamais l'occasion.

La nuit venue, les événements étranges que nous pensions isolés et insignifiants se manifestèrent à nouveau. Avec violence, et en masse. Ce fut la première nuit où je fis ce rêve qui hante chacune de mes nuits à présent : des visions d'une jungle luxuriante dont la flore n'est certainement pas terrienne, des bâtiments cyclopéens défiant les lois de la physique et un son de flûte inquiétant dans mon dos, de plus en plus intense, jusqu'à devenir assourdissant.

Alors que je me retournais pour en identifier la source, le contre-maître me réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – attaquait notre campement.

Je bondis hors de ma couche et me précipitai vers celle de Georges pour le réveiller. Je lui saisis la main et l'appelai en vain. Il semblait prisonnier d'un cauchemar et murmurait « Elizabeth... » à intervalles réguliers. Le contre-maître m'appela de nouveau, me conjurant de venir immédiatement au secours de ses subalternes. Après un instant d'hésitation, je m'éloignai de mon ami avec un pincement au cœur. Je me saisis d'une lampe et empruntai le revolver du Professeur qu'il avait rangé dans une poche de sa veste avant de suivre le contre-maître hors de la tente.

Dehors, le chaos régnait. Des cris fusaient de toutes parts. Des silhouettes traversaient le camp en piétinant des corps inertes et des tentes défaites et déchirées. Certaines ombres mouvantes, armées de massues grossières, poursuivaient des ouvriers effrayés et frappaient sans la moindre pitié ceux qui ne couraient pas assez vite pour leur échapper. Leurs coups étaient précis et brutaux malgré l'obscurité. Le contre-maître et moi accourûmes sur les lieux de l'assaut. Je tirai plusieurs coups de feu en l'air, craignant de toucher l'un de nos hommes par mégarde. Aussitôt, les assaillants se dispersèrent, avant de se replier vers le dédale rocheux. Je les poursuivis sur quelques mètres en tirant en l'air une fois de plus, pour faire bonne mesure.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à revenir sur mes pas pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts, un mouvement dans un coin de mon champ de vision attira mon attention : des fuyards, en provenance de nos tentes, transportant sans le moindre effort apparent le coffre contenant toutes nos trouvailles. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je les coursai, l'arme au poing, prêt à faire couler le sang pour les arrêter. Je gagnai rapidement du terrain sur les voleurs. J'arrivai bientôt à la distance optimale pour faire feu, mais j'aperçus alors un corps brinquebalé sur les épaules de l'un d'eux. Je reconnus avec horreur celui que j'avais laissé inconscient dans notre tente. J'étouffai un juron et renonçai à faire usage de l'arme de leur captif, par peur de le blesser.

Leur endurance et leur rapidité étaient surhumaine. Pendant toute la durée de la poursuite, ils maintinrent une distance impressionnante entre eux et moi, malgré leur fardeau. La course s'interrompit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le temple de Min. Je les vis sauter dans le puits que nous avions entièrement ouvert la veille. À bout de souffle, je m'agenouillai dans le sable, près de l'entrée. Ils m'avaient échappé. Ils avaient dérobé le fruit de notre travail. Et le Professeur Stonewell étaient leur prisonnier. Des larmes de frustration et de désespoir embuèrent mes yeux. J'appelai mon ami d'un cri déchirant. Le silence du désert fut le seul à me répondre.

Après quelques minutes passées à me morfondre misérablement, je me relevai tant bien que mal sur mes jambes meurtries par l'effort et fit demi-tour. Je ne pouvais descendre dans le puits dans l'obscurité sans aide ni matériel et le repaire de ces brigands devait être surveillé, voire piégé. Il me fallait de l'aide.

De retour au campement, je pus constater son état de désolation à la lueur de de l'aube. Au milieu des vestiges épars du bivouac, le peu d'ouvriers encore debout tentaient de ranimer les victimes malchanceuses de l'attaque. Je finis par retrouver le contre-maître et lui demandai combien d'hommes étaient en mesure de se joindre à une expédition punitive. Il me répondit laconiquement : « Aucun ». Devant mon incompréhension, il expliqua que deux de ses hommes étaient morts, le crâne fracassé. Que quatre autres avaient disparu. Que les ouvriers restants n'étaient pas en état de travailler et encore moins de se battre contre des démons – je levai les yeux au ciel quand il prononça ce mot. Qu'il ne recevait des ordres que du Khédive ou du Professeur Stonewell, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était présent. Et enfin, que, les artefacts ayant disparu, ni lui ni ses subalternes n'avaient intérêt à rester en ces lieux maudits sans être rémunéré. Ils rentreraient donc chez eux après avoir soigné leurs blessés et enterré leurs morts.

Je bouillonnais de rage. Cet homme cupide refusait de porter secours à mon ami par lâcheté et par superstition. Je tentai de le persuader de revenir sur sa décision, lui rappelant que le coffre dérobé pouvait être récupéré, et que les ouvriers disparus se trouvaient certainement au même endroit. J'en vins à le supplier de venir en aide au Professeur comme j'avais sauvé ses hommes par mon intervention. Il ne daigna pas me répondre. Son mutisme acheva de me crisper. Je le traitai de tous les noms en m'avançant vers lui pour le frapper. Il fut plus rapide que moi. D'un revers de bras, il me fit mordre la poussière avant de retourner au chevet des blessés.

Humilié et endolori, je ne pus me relever qu'avec l'aide de Mademoiselle Holtzman, qui avait survécu à la razzia nocturne. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait de cette femme opiniâtre, je me dégageai vivement d'elle en lui assurant que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour tenir debout. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulaient : voilà que je me retrouvai seul avec cette harpie. Je regrettai intérieurement qu'elle ne fût pas à la place de Georges, et lui à la sienne. Je l'informai tout de même de la situation désespérée dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Elle m'annonça alors en retour la première bonne nouvelle de la journée : lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, « Elizabeth » n'était plus dans sa couche. La négresse avait disparu. Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Je n'aurais pu supporter la compagnie d'une hystérique de plus…

Après un long silence, Rebecca Holtzman me demanda ce que nous allions faire. Je fus agréablement surpris de la voir si désemparée, elle qui était toujours prompte à proposer des idées, quoiqu'elles fussent plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Reprenant ma contenance, je lui exposai mon projet. Je savais où nos agresseurs se terraient. Il suffisait d'y entrer avec précaution et discrétion, de trouver et secourir Georges Stonewell, de récupérer leur butin et, si possible, de leur faire payer l'affront qu'il nous avaient fait subir. Puisque les ouvriers refusaient de nous aider, il me faudrait agir seul. Cela me permettrait au moins d'entrer dans leur repaire plus discrètement qu'une bande d'Égyptiens lourdauds.

Mademoiselle Holtzman voulut savoir quel rôle je lui réservais dans ce plan. Je restai songeur un instant. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle pût avoir une quelconque utilité, mais son intervention me fit penser que les bandits n'avaient probablement pas vu beaucoup de femmes – encore moins des femmes blanches – ces derniers temps et qu'elle pourrait peut-être constituer une bonne diversion, ou un bel appât. Naturellement, je ne pouvais lui présenter son rôle ainsi. Je lui répondis donc qu'elle viendrait avec moi et m'aiderait à transporter le coffre ou le Professeur, s'il n'était pas en état de marcher. Une chose miraculeuse se produisit alors : elle acquiesça sans m'opposer la moindre objection.

L'affaire étant entendue, nous nous lançâmes à corps perdu dans ce sauvetage insensé, qui nous entraîna au plus profond des entrailles de la terre.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Après avoir réuni le matériel, les vivres et les armes nécessaires à notre entreprise, nous nous rendîmes au puits du temple par lequel les voleurs s'étaient enfuis. Une bonne partie du matériel que nous nous étions procuré appartenait aux ouvriers. Nous n'eûmes aucun mal à nous en emparer, la vigilance de ceux-ci ayant été considérablement amoindrie par le traumatisme qu'ils venaient de subir. Mademoiselle Holtzman étaient visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'accaparer la propriété de ces traîtres. Aussi dus-je lui rappeler qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de ces outils puisqu'ils avaient abandonné le travail que nous leur avions confié. Cette justification ne sembla pas la rassurer pour autant, mais au moins, cela eut le mérite de la faire taire pour un temps.

Une fois devant le puits du temple, nous pûmes constater à la lumière de nos lampes que celui-ci était muni d'un escalier rudimentaire : des blocs de pierre de la taille d'un pied, dépassant de la paroi, étaient disposés en une spirale qui descendait vers le fond du puits. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir davantage inspecté le puits plus tôt. Mais mon regret ne dura pas : l'escalier était en piteux état je me serais probablement blessé si j'avais tenté de l'emprunter. Le fond du puits était indiscernable depuis la surface. Je lâchai une pierre depuis le bord pour en déterminer la profondeur. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'écho de la pierre nous parvint. Il était hors de question de descendre par l'escalier en pleine décrépitude. Nous attachâmes donc solidement une longue corde à l'un des piliers de la salle hypostyle, puis fîmes un nœud en son bout, avant de la lancer au fond du puits. Comme le voulait la galanterie, je proposai à Rebecca de passer en premier. Elle refusa de descendre sans être certaine qu'aucun danger ne l'attendrait en bas. Ne souhaitant pas la malmener outre mesure, j'attachai une lampe à ma ceinture, puis me saisis de la corde et entamai la descente à reculons.

Les frottements de la corde brûlaient mes mains nues. Fort heureusement, les marches de l'escalier qui ne s'étaient pas effondrées constituaient de bons appuis pour prendre des pauses, lorsque la douleur ou la fatigue devenaient trop importants. Il me fallut de longues minutes pour atteindre le fond du puits. Le temps sembla s'allonger davantage à chaque soupir d'impatience de Mademoiselle Holtzman. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent enfin terre, mes mains endolories étaient rouges et pleines de sueur.

Je découvris à ma grande surprise que le sol était recouvert d'une substance molle dans laquelle mes bottes s'enfonçaient de plusieurs centimètres. En m'accroupissant, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de mousse ou de lichen d'un vert prononcé. La source souterraine devait sans doute encore couler sous mes pieds pour que la vie persiste en cet endroit. Je balayai les environs du regard, à la lueur de ma lampe. Un tunnel s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, en face de la dernière marche de l'escalier vétuste. Un silence de plomb troublé par les seuls échos de ma respiration haletante, régnait dans le puits.

Je chuchotai à Mademoiselle Holtzman que l'endroit était désert et qu'elle pouvait donc descendre à son tour. La faible lumière en provenance de l'ouverture fut éclipsée par son corps lorsqu'elle se plaça sur les premières marches, corde en main. Je détournai le regard, ne voulant pas me faire accuser de lorgner sur ses hanches.

Tandis qu'elle luttait contre la gravité comme je l'avais fait plus tôt, j'examinai de plus près le sol : un détail inquiétant avait attiré mon attention. Des empreintes de pas marquaient le passage de précédents visiteurs. Mais leurs formes ressemblaient plus à des sabots difformes et anormalement longs qu'à des pieds. Se pouvait-il que les voleurs eussent également dérobé du bétail à des nomades ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune trace de pas hormis celles des sabots ?

Mes questions cessèrent quand j'entendis au loin un bruit qui me donna la chair de poule. On eût dit un violent courant d'air traversant une flûte primitive. L'écho altérait le son de sorte qu'on pouvait jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un cri d'animal monstrueux. Je sursautai, nerveux. Le bruit ressemblait à s'y méprendre au son de flûte de mon rêve. Mademoiselle Holtzman, qui avait presque terminé son escalade à reculons, perçut mon inquiétude et me demanda si tout allait bien. En guise de réponse, je lui ordonnai de se dépêcher et de se taire, à moins qu'elle ne souhaitât que nous nous fassions remarquer. Elle marmonna quelque chose en anglais avant de sauter au fond du puits lorsqu'elle atteignit une distance au sol raisonnable. Elle manqua de se casser la cheville. Je secouai la tête de lassitude. Une fois qu'elle se fut relevée, je lui indiquai le tunnel menant au repaire des bandits, puis lui fit signe de me suivre, avant de m'engager dans le couloir taillé dans la roche. Je ne lui montrai cependant pas les empreintes au sol, ne voulant pas exciter son esprit trop imaginatif.

À mesure que nous avancions, la flore souterraine se faisait de plus en plus dense. La mousse étrange qui recouvrait le sol à l'entrée du tunnel montait jusqu'au plafond au bout d'une dizaine de mètres. Un peu plus loin, des champignons aux formes grotesques envahissaient peu à peu les bordures du passage souterrain. Certains brillaient faiblement dans l'obscurité, émettant une pâle lumière aux couleurs bleutées. Une telle prolificité ne manqua pas de nous étonner. Mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises : des plantes pourpres, dont les feuilles faisaient penser à de la laitue sauvage, poussaient au milieu du chemin, après un premier virage. Comment pouvaient-elles survivre sans soleil, dans un environnement pareil ? Je l'ignore. D'autant que leurs tailles atteignaient des proportions anormales au fur et à mesure de notre progression, si bien qu'il nous fut bientôt impossible de faire un pas sans frôler leurs larges feuilles sécrétant un liquide blanc et poisseux au moindre contact. L'inexplicable fertilité du milieu paraissait même contaminer la roche : çà et là, des cristaux aux propriétés phosphorescentes dépassant des murs semblaient frémir à notre approche.

L'air lui-même était vicié par l'abondance excessive de cette vitalité. L'humidité déjà présente à l'entrée de la galerie pesait sur nous telle une chape de plomb et imbibaient nos vêtements déjà imprégnés de sueur. La chaleur était en effet devenue étouffante, en comparaison avec la fraîcheur du puits du temple. À tout cela s'ajoutait l'odeur entêtante que dégageaient les spores et autres sécrétions végétales de cette véritable jungle souterraine. Il nous fallut mobiliser toute notre volonté pour résister à la torpeur abrutissante provoquée par les arômes insidieux de cette flore singulière.

Ces distractions intempestives manquèrent de nous faire perdre toute vigilance lorsque nous approchâmes de notre but, après une longue marche. Alors que nous prenions un énième tournant dans cet interminable tunnel, nous dûmes précipitamment revenir sur nos pas et nous plaquer contre la paroi du corridor minéral lorsque nous nous aperçûmes que le repaire des brigands se trouvait à quelques pas de là.

Nous éteignîmes nos lampes afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des ravisseurs. Nous réalisâmes qu'elles étaient devenues de toute manière inutiles : les cristaux et champignons luminescents éclairaient efficacement les environs. Nous entreprîmes alors d'étudier les lieux aussi furtivement que possible. Ce que nous vîmes dans cette tanière nous fit comprendre à quel point la folie s'était emparée de cet endroit – ou de nous-mêmes.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Le tunnel que nous venions de traverser débouchait sur une caverne aux dimensions impressionnantes. Des stalagmites de plusieurs mètres de haut montaient parfois jusqu'au plafond de la grotte, formant ainsi des piliers naturels. À l'autre bout de la grotte, des alcôves et d'autres cavités plus profondes laissaient deviner la présence d'un important réseau de galeries. La végétation qui nous avait semblé envahissante auparavant était omniprésente dans la caverne. Les champignons, la mousse et les plantes pourpres recouvraient intégralement la roche et baignaient les lieux dans une lumière irréelle et diffuse, au point que l'on pouvait aisément oublier l'épaisse couche de pierre et de sable qui nous séparait de la surface.

Les bandits étaient là, au milieu de ce jardin démentiel, célébrant leur récente prise. J'écarquillai les yeux quand je découvris leur vraie nature. L'obscurité de la nuit m'avait préservé de cette vision d'horreur lorsque je les avais poursuivis. Leur abondante pilosité ne dissimulait presque rien de leur nudité impudique. Tout comme la grotte dans laquelle ils vivaient, leurs corps abritaient une flore foisonnante : des champignons et des plantes, dont les racines traversaient visiblement leur chair, poussaient sur leur peau sale. Toute leur anatomie était affreusement déformée par les enchevêtrements organiques se développant en eux. Leurs membres inférieurs sur lesquels ils sautillaient tenaient plus des pattes arrières d'une bête que des jambes d'un être humain. Leurs orteils avaient fusionné avec une sorte de cristal sombre et opaque, donnant à leurs pieds l'apparence de sabots repoussants. Leurs visages ovins faisaient ressortir leurs yeux brillant d'une malice infâme. Quant à leurs fronts, ils étaient ornés de cornes recourbées s'enroulant parfois sur elles-mêmes telles des fougères fossilisées.

L'allure bestiale de ces monstres était assorti à leur attitude. Ils dansaient, se battaient et s'adonnaient à des jeux que la bienséance m'interdit de décrire, dans le plus grand désordre. Certains grimpaient le long de stalagmites pour y cueillir d'énormes fruits suintant de suc avant de les engloutir avec voracité. D'autres les faisaient éclater en les pressant afin que le jus coulât dans leurs gueules grand ouvertes. L'agitation qui régnait dans la caverne était ponctuée de brefs cris, proches du bêlement, poussés par des gorges difformes.

Je me mis à trembler de façon incontrôlée en voyant ces créatures cauchemardesques. J'étais prêt à en découdre tant que nos adversaires étaient humains. Mais mon courage s'arrêtait aux frontières de l'occulte. Je me retournai vers Mademoiselle Holtzman. Son teint était livide. Elle se mordait la main pour se retenir de hurler. La voir dans un état d'épouvante plus important encore que le mien me revigora. Lorsque la femme est terrorisée, l'homme ne se doit-il pas de dépasser la peur pour faire barrière au chaos ? Je me ressaisis. Camouflant mon effroi en détermination, j'intimai à voix basse à ma compagne d'infortune de me regarder dans les yeux. Une fois qu'elle eut un point vers lequel diriger son regard fou, je lui rappelai l'importance de notre mission et que des vies – en particulier celle du Professeur – étaient en jeu. Désormais concentrée sur un objectif clair, elle retrouva un peu de son calme.

Après nous être concertés sur l'approche la plus adéquate, nous nous mîmes en mouvement. Profitant du couvert des champignons géants et des feuillages rouge sang, nous rampâmes lentement au milieu des satyres effrayants. Nous dûmes rebrousser chemin ou faire de longues pauses à plusieurs reprises dès que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait de notre position en reniflant, décelant sans doute une odeur inconnue. Nous devions alors nous tenir parfaitement immobiles, le cœur battant la chamade, les yeux rivés sur la bête repoussante, à l'affût du moindre geste agressif. Fort heureusement, les plantes qui nous entouraient offraient également une couverture olfactive et nous pûmes traverser leurs rangs sans nous faire remarquer.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes une galerie suffisamment éloignée des festivités sauvages, nous nous relevâmes, certains d'être à l'abri des ravisseurs. Nous étions désormais recouverts de spores, de suc et de sève dont nous ne parvînmes pas à nous débarrasser. Le moindre de nos mouvements nous rappelait cet état de fait répugnant par une légère démangeaison couplée à la sensation désagréable des fluides et particules collant à nos vêtements et à nos peaux. Je sentais que Rebecca Holtzman était prête à devenir hystérique à tout moment. Elle tremblait et des tics nerveux agitaient son corps sali par notre incursion furtive. Alors que je songeais à quelque encouragement à lui adresser pour ne pas compromettre notre mission, nous entendîmes des grognements au fond du tunnel dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

Nous nous dirigeâmes prudemment vers l'origine de ces bruits animaux. La galerie donnait sur une seconde caverne, plus petite, mais au moins aussi verdoyante que la précédente. Adossés aux parois de la grotte, des corps assoupis et nus jonchaient le sol grouillant de spores soporifiques. Leurs membres étaient maintenus au sol par la végétation qui, mue par un dessein malveillant, les entravait en pénétrant même parfois leur chair. Au centre de cette prison végétale, un gardien cornu, un instrument étrange à la main, faisait les cent pas, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour vérifier la solidité des liens et pour s'assurer que ses « hôtes » restassent endormis. Je reconnus le Professeur Stonewell lorsque le satyre plaça brusquement l'un de ses sabots sur le torse de mon ami. Sa victime fut parcouru d'un petit spasme. Le visage tourmenté du Professeur remua mollement et un gémissement à peine audible s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. Devant la réaction pitoyable de son prisonnier, il poussa le même grognement satisfait que nous avions entendu plus tôt.

Le voir ainsi salir l'honneur de mon mentor en profitant de sa faiblesse passagère me mit hors de moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et ma vision s'obscurcit. Tout ce qui m'entourait disparut soudainement, à l'exception du Professeur et de son tortionnaire. Oubliant toute discrétion et toute prudence, je me ruai en hurlant sur celui qui avait causé ma furie, l'arme au poing. Il ne me vint pas à l'esprit de presser la détente. Je lui assénai simplement un violent coup sur la tempe. Le satyre était massif, mais sa position instable et la force de mon élan, combinés à l'effet de surprise, eurent raison de son équilibre. Il chut lourdement, soulevant un petit nuage de spores autour de lui. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier si le monstre était en mesure de se relever, je me précipitai sur le corps meurtri de mon ami et commençai à arracher frénétiquement les racines qui l'entravaient.

Ce fut sans doute avec de bonnes intentions que Rebecca Holtzman tenta de m'assister. Mais lorsqu'elle approcha sa main de Georges, je la repoussai brutalement en criant : « Arrière ! ». Ma réaction d'alors me fait honte aujourd'hui. Cependant, je ne pouvais supporter que des mains étrangères touchassent une fois de plus ce pauvre homme. Une fois le Professeur libéré, je le hissai péniblement sur mes épaules. Pendant ce temps, Mademoiselle Holtzman s'affairait à sauver les autres prisonniers. Je dois avouer que je n'avais cure ni de leur sort, ni de celui du butin dérobé. Ma seule priorité était de sortir mon ami de cet enfer.

Mais je n'avais pas fait un pas que déjà le satyre que j'avais mis à terre sonnait l'alarme. Il souffla dans l'instrument qu'il tenait à la main. Un son assourdissant de flûte résonna dans la caverne et l'écho se propagea dans tout le réseau de galeries. Un troupeau de satyres ne tarda pas à bloquer le tunnel par lequel nous étions arrivé, coupant notre retraite.

Je leur fis volte-face et pris la fuite par la galerie s'enfonçant davantage dans les profondeurs de la terre. En me retournant, j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir des mains ignobles saisir Mademoiselle Holtzman par les vêtements. Elle remplit malgré elle le rôle que je lui avais secrètement attribué : les hurlements qu'elle poussa l'instant d'après ne laissaient aucun doute quant au traitement qui lui était réservé. J'accélérai ma course autant que je le pouvais, espérant que mes poursuivants seraient ralentis dans leur tentative de maîtriser Rebecca. Sans le savoir, je me jetai dans la gueule du loup.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Je crus d'abord que la chance me souriait quand les bruits de sabots disparurent derrière moi. Je ne compris mon erreur que lorsque la nature qui m'entourait se mit à _s'agiter_. Les champignons géants relâchèrent des quantités impressionnantes de spores. Les racines et les tiges se convulsèrent, comme soudainement gorgées d'un quelconque liquide. Et les cristaux qui frémissaient quelques temps auparavant vibrèrent d'une force telle qu'on eût pu croire à un séisme. Puis un son de flûte se fit entendre. Le son était toutefois différent de celui que l'instrument du satyre avait produit. Comme le son d'un appeau est légèrement différent de celui d'un vrai cri d'animal. Le son se rapprocha à une vitesse alarmante, tandis que la végétation environnante paraissait être proche de l'explosion. Je stoppai ma course et songeai à tenter ma chance avec mes poursuivants.

Trop tard. La Bête apparut devant moi, me fixant comme un enfant regarderait une fourmi avant de l'écraser. Lorsque je croisai son regard, j'eus l'impression de me faire aspirer mon âme. Je me figeai, tétanisé par la peur. Tous mes organes se compressèrent, comme serrés par un étau. Je serais incapable de décrire fidèlement l'abomination qui me faisait face. Poser les yeux sur cette monstruosité brisa quelque chose en moi. Mes souvenirs à partir de cet instant sont flous, voire opaques, comme s'ils avaient été recouverts d'un voile. La silhouette de la Bête était incertaine, ou changeante. Il m'était impossible de concentrer mon regard sur un point précis de son anatomie, comme si sa tangibilité disparaissait et réapparaissait sans cesse. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle avait des sabots. À moins qu'il ne s'agît de ventouses recouverts de chitine. Ses pattes, qui me faisaient penser à celles d'une sauterelle, étaient agencées dans des angles anormaux. Elle devait avoir des tentacules, ou des appendices similaires, car je ne peux expliquer autrement comment le Professeur, que je portais sur mon dos, fut soulevé puis projeté à plusieurs mètres de moi dans un craquement sinistre. Elle avait deux yeux, peut-être plus, d'une couleur indescriptible. Je suis presque certain qu'elle avait au moins deux cornes, desquelles s'échappaient des volutes d'émanations spectrales.

Je restai immobile, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, tandis que la _chose_ bondit sur moi et me plaqua au sol en hululant. La Bête m'écrasait de tout son poids. La sensation de son corps aberrant contre le mien manqua de me faire perdre connaissance. Une vive douleur me transperça le cou et les cuisses en divers endroits. Puis, dans un bruit de succion atroce, la douleur fut instantanément remplacée par un engourdissement plus inquiétant encore. L'abomination inclina sa tête, de sorte que ses cornes fussent au niveau de mon visage. Les fumerolles qui s'en échappaient envahirent mes narines. L'odeur était à la fois insoutenable et enivrante. Je me mis à saliver abondamment malgré moi. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, agressés par les vapeurs. Espérant échapper à cet immonde parfum, j'ouvris la bouche pour respirer, ignorant que c'était exactement ce que la créature attendait de moi.

Ses cornes plongèrent dans ma bouche baveuse. La panique s'empara de moi face à cette intrusion inopinée. Je retrouvai brièvement l'usage de mes membres et me débattis comme un forcené pour faire cesser cette irruption. Mais l'emprise de la Bête était implacable. Ma bouche et mon nez furent bientôt imprégnés de ses exhalaisons. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne peux complètement me débarrasser de cet arrière-goût ignoble. Ses cornes se mirent à bouger telles des antennes d'insecte, et à s'étendre jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Je dus déglutir pour ne pas me noyer dans le mélange doux-amer des sécrétions, ingurgitant involontairement cette mixture infâme. Ma conscience vacilla. Les effluves de ses cornes contenaient probablement un anesthésiant puissant.

Je luttai pour rester éveillé, conscient que le sommeil me serait fatal. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me souvins que je tenais encore mon revolver. Je dus mobiliser toute ma volonté pour armer le chien puis presser la détente. La détonation me fit temporairement perdre l'ouïe du côté droit. J'ignore si le coup toucha la monstruosité ou si le bruit l'effraya, mais elle bondit en arrière avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. L'écho de son cri atypique fut bientôt la seule trace restante de son passage.

Je me redressai en toussant et en crachant pour faire disparaître le goût abject de ma bouche, en vain. Je crus entendre un bruit au loin. Mon ventre se noua aussitôt. La Bête était peut-être tapie quelque part, attendant son heure pour frapper au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins. Tous mes sens en alerte, je jetai des regards apeurés dans mes angles morts. Des bruits de sabots résonnèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière moi. Je détalai dans la direction opposée sans regarder en arrière, trop épouvanté pour penser à autre chose que ma propre survie.

Je ne sais combien de temps dura ma fuite dans ce labyrinthe souterrain hanté par les sons de flûte et les bruits de sabots. Je ne m'arrêtais jamais longtemps. À chaque croisement, je prenais un tunnel au hasard. Par chance, je finis par trouver une ouverture vers la surface. Je ne cessai pas de courir pour autant, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet endroit maudit et moi. Une caravane me trouva dans les sables du désert, inconscient, épuisé et déshydraté. On me soigna, me nourrit et me fit boire de l'eau.

Je ne garde presque aucun souvenir de mon retour en France. J'étais fiévreux, faible et désorienté. Je passai la majeure partie du voyage dans ma cabine, poursuivi jusque dans mes rêves par des monstres peuplant des paysages surréels. Lorsque j'atteignis bon port, je me coupai du monde, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit, pas même à ma famille. On me pressa de questions inquiètes auxquelles je ne répondis jamais. Mon état empirait. Je toussais de plus en plus. Parfois, je retrouvai quelques spores dans mon mouchoir. Ma peau se mit à me démanger horriblement. Certaines nuits, je me réveillai dans la rue, au beau milieu d'une allée sombre, sans savoir comment je m'étais retrouvé là.

La maréchaussée finit par m'arrêter pendant l'une de mes crises de somnambulisme. Ma présence à une heure incongrue dans un quartier mal famé, théâtre de plusieurs disparitions, me valut un interrogatoire musclé. On m'accusa de crimes atroces, d'avoir agressé plusieurs hommes et de leur avoir fait subir des sévices innommables. Je correspondais apparemment à la description du criminel recherché pour ces actes barbares. Face à la violence de leurs questions inquisitrices, je commis l'erreur de raconter mon histoire telle que je m'en souviens. La confusion dont j'étais atteint en raison de la fièvre et de mon manque de sommeil ajouta à mon récit invraisemblable une allure de délire issu d'un esprit malade. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai interné à l'Asile départemental d'aliénés de Bron.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Mes entrevues successives et interminables avec les docteurs en charge de mon dossier ne me permirent pas de dissiper le malentendu qui m'avait conduit dans cet établissement. J'eus beau me montrer aussi raisonnable que possible et leur dire que mon délire n'était que passager, ils insistèrent pour me maintenir cloîtré dans l'asile. La raison tenait probablement à mon incapacité à leur donner une version plausible de ce qui se produisit lors de l'expédition. Ils tentèrent de m'amadouer en m'assurant que je serais relâché lorsqu'ils seraient certains que je n'étais dangereux ni pour moi ni pour autrui. Mais je sentais qu'ils ne m'écoutaient que d'une oreille et que cette réponse systématique avait été répétée maintes fois à des personnes bien plus dérangées. Je restai docile malgré tout, ne souhaitant pas paraître plus fou qu'ils ne le pensaient déjà.

Les jours se succédèrent, rythmés par les bains glacés, les douches, les repas insipides et les potions hypnotiques. Il devint rapidement évident que les docteurs ne me laisseraient jamais sortir. Mais je me rendis compte que peu m'importait : l'asile me procurait l'isolement que j'avais recherché depuis mon retour en France. Lorsque j'en fis la demande, on me fournit du papier et de quoi écrire et l'on interdit à ma famille de venir m'importuner.

La seule personne avec laquelle je nouai des liens fut un jeune homme de quelques années mon cadet prénommé Vivien. Son esprit d'enfant, prisonnier d'un corps presque adulte, est le seul, à ce jour, qui puisse comprendre et accepter ce que j'ai vécu sans douter de ma santé mentale. Peut-être ne saisit-il pas toutes les nuances de ce que je lui racontai, mais il me crut. Lui parler de mon passé et de mes angoisses me libère d'un fardeau plus grand encore que la douleur physique qui m'étreint au réveil. Mes cauchemars sont moins terrifiants depuis que j'ai commencé à lui confier mes secrets les plus sombres.

Les démangeaisons, en revanche, se sont aggravées. Je dois régulièrement rappeler mes mains à l'ordre pour ne pas m'arracher la peau de mes bras ou de mes jambes. Les bains et les douches que les médecins me prescrivent atténuent le phénomène, mais seulement pour un temps. Par ailleurs, de violentes douleurs me paralysent quelques fois, en me donnant l'impression que mes os se déplacent et s'agitent de leur propre chef à l'intérieur de ma chair.

Mes quintes de toux occasionnelles sont toujours pour moi une source d'anxiété. Chaque fois que je regarde mes mains souillées par mes excrétions, je crains d'y voir des spores ou cette substance collante dans laquelle je rampai quelques semaines plus tôt. Je soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il ne s'agit que de sang. Lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, je demande à Vivien de frapper mon torse aussi fort qu'il le peut. Deux ou trois coups suffisent à expulser tous les corps étrangers de mes poumons, d'ordinaire. Comme il n'est pas dans sa nature de se montrer aussi violent, je dois toujours persuader Vivien de m'obéir en faisant appel à notre amitié et en lui promettant des récompenses. Il finit généralement par s'exécuter à contrecœur, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité en le voyant dans cet état. Mais je _dois_ me débarrasser de ces toxines. Et il est la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance. Le souffle court et la poitrine en feu, je me délecte alors de cette victoire temporaire sur mon affliction.

Mon récit vient de rattraper l'instant présent. J'espérais qu'arrivé au terme de mon histoire, une illumination me viendrait. Que je saurais enfin dire si je suis fou ou si le monde l'est. Mais je suis toujours aussi perdu. Ma raison et ma mémoire se livrent une guerre incessante sans qu'aucun vainqueur ne soit désigné. Si je n'étais pas fou en entrant dans cet asile, je vais certainement finir par le devenir.

xx

Je ne pensais pas reprendre l'écriture de ce journal, mais les évolutions récentes de mon état sont trop bouleversantes pour que je les taise. Les cauchemars sont revenus, plus intenses que jamais. À tel point qu'ils prennent le pas sur la réalité. Des pensées malsaines s'insinuent dans mon esprit et prennent le contrôle de mon corps dans mon sommeil. Je me suis réveillé cette nuit, debout, nu, dans un couloir de l'asile, le corps d'un interné à mes pieds. Avant que je ne réalisasse pleinement ce qui venait de se produire, je fus maîtrisé par le personnel puis jeté dans un bain glacial. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

xx

Des champignons gros comme mon pouce ont commencé à pousser sur ma peau ! Je les ai arrachés non sans mal. Les docteurs pensent que je me mutile et m'ont imposé la camisole pour une journée entière… durant laquelle les champignons ont repoussé !

xx

Les pulsions qui m'animent pendant mon sommeil ont poussé les docteurs à me sangler la nuit. Je ne peux plus regarder qui que ce soit sans que des instincts sauvages s'emparent de moi. J'évite de m'approcher de Vivien pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Son innocence semble particulièrement attiser la flamme qui me ronge. Je l'imagine parfois à ma merci, ses yeux suppliants fixant le monstre qui le surplombe. Mes mains bougent d'elles-même et je succombe à l'onanisme. Honteux et dégoûté de moi-même, je m'arrache la peau et cogne mon front contre les murs, me jurant de ne plus laisser mon corps dicter ma conduite. Jusqu'à la crise suivante.

xx

Je dois me parler régulièrement pour ne pas oublier qui je suis, ou quel langage je parle, sans quoi des borborygmes abscons remplacent mes mots, voire mes pensées. Peut-être l'écrire m'aiderait-il ?

Je m'appelle François Duvergne. Je parle français.

xx

Mes jambes me font tellement mal. Avaient-elle cette forme auparavant ? Je ne sais plus.

xx

H'adg fizj rindich ziep'ntahl dofnuqbul kedh feij'iepak ! Rhikdat m'pruss deltijlavska, arkashig mu'ithul dor. Ethul djorak bahg isfapyl'yb ? Deklumtikkoq vorlypf tak !

xx

La voix du Bouc Noir a parlé. Les étoiles seront alignées cette nuit. Les portes s'ouvriront et je pourrai quitter cette prison sans le moindre effort. Je n'aurai plus jamais à dissimuler mes cornes naissantes sous une calotte. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre les profondeurs souterraines et d'y cultiver un jardin de fertilité. J'emporterai avec moi le jeune humain réceptif. Ensemble, nous élèverons l'engeance du Bouc aux Mille Chevreaux qui germe en mon sein, loin de ces êtres pathétiques qui appellent « folie » ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Peut-être l'humanité acceptera-t-elle un jour sa place dans la hiérarchie de l'Univers. Peut-être cessera-t-elle de craindre et de traquer ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Peut-être que le vingtième siècle sera celui de l'Éveil. Alors, nous sortirons de nos tanières et tous rejoindront le Troupeau. Les forêts recouvriront le monde une fois de plus. Et dans les bois, une clameur résonnera à l'infini :

« Iä ! Iä ! Shub-Niggurath ! »


End file.
